1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake valve, and more particularly to an all-in-one intake valve assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical intake valves comprise a expandable bladder including one end for coupling to a mouth piece or a face piece that may be used for engaging onto the nose and/or the mouth of the patients, and the other end for coupling to the oxygen suppliers and for supplying the oxygen to the patients. However, the pressure within the bladder may not be balanced. In addition, when the oxygen has been consumed, the intake valves may no longer be used for pumping air or oxygen into the patients.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional intake valves.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an intake valve assembly including a device for balancing the pressure within the bladder.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide an intake valve assembly including a structure for pumping air or oxygen into the patients when the oxygen or the air reservoir has been consumed.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an intake valve assembly comprising a bladder including a first end, and including a second end having an opening formed therein, a face piece coupled to the first end of the bladder, a cover attaching to the second end of the bladder, the cover including a port for coupling to an air reservoir and for receiving air therefrom, and the cover including a hub provided therein, and a container coupled to the hub for receiving excess air from the air reservoir when the bladder is filled with air, and for pumping air into the bladder when required.
The cover includes a first check valve provided therein and arranged for allowing air to flow into the cover when the container is expanded, and for allowing air to flow into the bladder when the container is squeezed by the users.
The cover includes a second check valve provided therein and arranged for allowing the air to flow out of the cover when the container and the bladder have been filled with the air and when excess air has been supplied to the cover and the bladder.
A cap is further provided and attached to the second end of the bladder, the cover is secured onto the cap and including a space formed and defined between the cover and the cap.
The cap includes a check valve provided therein and arranged for allowing air to flow into the bladder and for preventing the air from flowing out of the bladder via the check valve. The check valve includes at least one passage formed in the cap, and a valve flap secured to the cap for selectively blocking the passage of the cap.
The cap includes a hub provided therein, the valve flap includes a stud extended therefrom and engaged into the hub of the cap for securing the valve flap to the cap.
The bladder includes a peripheral flange provided on the second end thereof for forming and defining the opening thereof, the peripheral flange includes a peripheral recess formed therein, the cap includes a peripheral rib extended radially outward therefrom for engaging into the peripheral recess of the peripheral flange and for securing the cap to the bladder.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.